I don't like HIM
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: Percy Weasley didn't like Oliver Wood. He didn't like the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he smiled, the way he looked at him, or the way he makes him shiver at night.


Title: I don't like HIM!

Summary: Percy Weasley didn't like Oliver Wood. He didn't like the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he smiled, the way he looked at him, or the way he makes him shiver at night.

Warnings: Implied P/O

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, cause if I did, there would be side stories on characters that Rowling barely mentioned again. Like Oliver and Percy for example.

-0-0-0-0-0-

If anyone asked anyone if Oliver Wood was a nice guy, majority would state he was a great guy. If anyone asked Percy Weasley of his opinion on Oliver Wood, they would be surprised of his reaction towards him.

"**I don't like Wood. I don't like him at all."**

The first thing Percy didn't like about Oliver would be the way he walked. He didn't just walk. He walked with an arrogance that drove Percy mad.

_He would never admit how often his eyes watched Oliver when he walked. Percy would never tell anyone of how his eyes would roam over his body as long legs took each step with confidence, back straight, shoulders back, and head up. He wanted to bend Oliver's back, make it arch into him, to throw his head back with abandon, and his legs wrapped around his hips. He ached with want for the other boy, but no one would know since he won't tell anyone._

The second thing he didn't like about Oliver was the way he talked. It was loud and annoying. If only Wood would just shut up, especially when Percy was studying.

_If he was loud on a regular base, what would he sound like as Percy pounded him into the bed? What would he sound like when he pounded Percy into the bed? Or against the wall? Would he be loud, groaning into Percy's ear? Or would he try to muffle his cries by biting down on his shoulder? Will he be so loud that Percy would need to gag him? The thought of Oliver gagged with his Gryffindor tie, Percy blushed at the sight of red and gold for weeks after._

Percy especially didn't like the way Oliver smiled. He smiled as though he was a dolt, as though there was nothing bad in his life and everything was fine. Percy disliked his smile a lot.

_He hated how the girls acted whenever Oliver smiled. It sends them into giggling fits, and he was left with the duty to rein them in. He especially hated how with just one smile from him would bring a smile on his own face. To see him happy, Percy liked how it brightens up his own dreary life._

If there was one thing he disliked about Oliver the most, it would be the way he looked at him. Oliver would always look at Percy with a smirk on his face, as though he was so much better than him. There would always be a glint in his eyes, as though he was up to something and Percy would end up feeling humiliated.

_Whenever he looked at him, Percy could feel a burn rushing through his body. The tingling sensation of arousal would start wherever Oliver was staring longest, then it would spread, slow and steady as it ignite a want within him. The way he looked at him, it pulled onto his imagination, onto the lust he kept hidden from the world. This look drove him into insanity._

As much as he disliked the way Oliver looked at him, the one thing he **hated** the most about him, was the way he made him shiver at night. What right did he have!

_One simple touch will send a shiver down his back. One simple touch will bring his passion to the surface. One simple touch will send him into ecstasy. All the passion Percy kept hidden from the world will rise to the surface, pull Oliver down onto him, and for a moment, Percy felt alive. He felt complete whenever he shivered at night, whether it was from a dream, a look, or when they touched. It was with him, and only him, Percy Weasley felt the world was right for once._

-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: This is a belated bday present for **Cheeky Slytherin Lass.** I didn't want to write another smutP/O so I wrote this instead. It took me a while to think of this actually, since I wrote two other versions of P/O before this and then this turned up into my mind. I hope you like it, and I wish your bday was just the way you wanted.


End file.
